1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joystick type multifunctional controller that is used for computer systems or the like.
2. Related Art
Mouse devices and joystick type controllers are well-known coordinate input devices for computer systems.
Of these, the joystick type controllers comprises a controller housing, a joystick, an universal support mechanism, and an angle detection mechanism. The controller housing is formed in a rectangular shape. The joystick is placed in a slot formed in a top surface of the controller housing such that the joystick can be universally shifted in an inclined manner. The universal support mechanism is placed in the controller housing to support the joystick such that the latter can be universally shifted in an inclined manner in the X- and Y-direction. The angle detection mechanism is for detecting an inclined angle and an inclined direction. The angle detection mechanism detects the direction and angle of inclination of the joystick, when shifted, and supplies a detection result to a computer system.
In this event, as the universal support mechanism, there is typically provided an universal support mechanism 106. The universal support mechanism comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a Y-axis member 104 having an elongate slot 102 through which a joystick 103 is passed. The elongate slot 102 is formed in the central portion of the Y-axis member 104. The Y-axis member 104 is rotatable about an Y-axis 101. There is also provided an X-axis 105 to support the joystick 103 in a rotatable manner while being passed through the elongate slot 102 in the Y-axis member 104. The X-axis 105 is rotatably passed through the central portion of the Y-axis member 104. As the angle detection mechanism, the one is used that uses a potentiometer or the like to detect an angle of inclination of the joystick 103. As shown in FIG. 2, the Y-axis member 104 and the X-axis 105 are rotated depending on the angle and direction of the inclination when the joystick 103 is shifted as shown in FIG. 2. The potentiometer detects the rotation angle for the Y-axis member 104 and the X-axis, thereby determining the direction and angle of inclination of the joystick 103.
There are other joystick type controllers that use an universal support mechanism 118 in which a indented hole 110 is formed at a central portion as shown in FIG. 3. This controller is formed of a base 113 and a joystick 117. The base 113 has X-axis guiding slots 111 and Y-axis guiding slots 112 on a periphery of the indented hole 110. The joystick 117 has a spherical member 114 formed at a predetermined portion. The spherical member 114 has X and Y-axes 115 and 116, formed on the surface of the spherical member 114. The spherical member 114 is rotatably received by the indented hole 110 in the base 113. In FIG. 3, the universal support mechanism 118 is upside down for clearer illustration of the components.
The universal support mechanism 118 rotates the spherical member 114 contained in the indented hole 110 in the base 113 when the joystick 117 is biased in the X- or Y-direction. The universal support mechanism 118 downward moves the spherical member 114 along the indented hole 110 when the joystick 117 is biased in the Z-direction.
The conventional joystick type controllers of the above-mentioned configuration have the following problems.
The joystick type controller having the universal support mechanism 106 as shown in FIG. 1 has the Y-axis member 104 and the X-axis that completely prevents the joystick 103 from being shifted in the upper and lower direction (in the Z-direction). Thus the joystick 103 is not available for turning on/off the switch by shifting it in the Z-direction. Therefore, the controller cannot be a multifunctional one.
The joystick type controller having the universal support mechanism 118 as shown in FIG. 3 has the spherical member 114 of the joystick 117 that is rotatably and movably contained in the indented hole 110 in the base 113. When the joystick 117 is pushed down when it is at a neutral position as shown in FIG. 4, the spherical member 114 is shifted downward in the indented hole 110. A switch button (not shown) may then be turned on/off by the lower portion of the joystick 117.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 5, the direction of joystick push is displaced away from the Z-axis by the amount of the gap between the X-axis 115 and the Y-axis 116 on the spherical member 114 and the X-axis guiding slot 111 and the Y-axis guiding slot 112, respectively, formed in the base 113, if the joystick 117 is at a position other than the neutral position. The switch cannot be activated and thus no trouble will occur under such circumstances.
However, such joystick type controller is also desired to be more multifunctional and therefore, there is a strong demand towards a joystick type controller that meets such requirements.